Field
Aspects of the disclosure presented herein relate to sculpting of graphics objects and, more specifically, to physically-based sculpting of graphics objects.
Description of the Related Art
Deformation of geometry is a critical element of computer animation production pipelines. Digital sculpting tools have been employed to produce such geometry deformations. As used herein, “sculpting” refers to digitally modifying virtual geometry or images, such as by pushing, pulling, smoothing, grabbing, or pinching the geometry or images. Most traditional sculpting tools are purely geometric and do not account for the shape or volume (or area in the two-dimensional case) that a virtual geometry or image occupies. As a result, such sculpting tools tend to collapse the volumes (or areas in the two-dimensional case) of virtual geometries and images.